Whatever You Need
by Sookie Compton
Summary: Robsten. Durante New Moon Rob e Kris discutem devido a tensão que torna-se insuportável. ONE SHOT


**Whatever You Need  
**Autora: Panda513  
_ (A original em inglês está disponível no perfil acima)_

**Tradução e adaptação:**

"Você vai estar por aqui mais tarde?" Sua voz ecoou por trás do meu caminhar em direção ao meu carro. Eu calmamente exalei e voltei minha face para ele.

"Provavelmente não." Notei meus olhos se moverem em direção aos meus pés. Olhar ele nos olhos seria muito para suportar. Eu não preciso fitá-los para ver a dor neles. Eu já a sentia.

"Ah," As chaves balançando em suas mãos assim como ele pararam. Eu olhei para cima para ver seus olhos também desviados para sujeira, arrancando com chutes os ásperos detritos.

"Eu estou bastante cansada. Foi um longo dia para mim." Oito horas costumava ser moleza, mas não mais. Agora me esgota totalmente. Se os círculos debaixo dos meus olhos não são provas suficientes, meu corpo tem uma história totalmente própria. Eu estava com 40 quilos, e parecendo absolutamente doente. Não tinha nenhum apetite.

"Talvez eu possa ir para o seu quarto." Ele sugeriu. "Poderíamos assistir um filme ou ensaiar. Pegar leve, você sabe né?" Sua mão tremeu, e se estendeu em direção ao meu corpo momentaneamente, antes dele puxá-la de volta e correr os dedos por seu cabelo curto.

"Taylor disse que o elenco está indo ao Sullivan's beber. Você não vai?" Minha curiosidade aumentou. Costumava ser sua a ideia de ir aos bares locais. Ele colocou nervosamente sua outra mão correndo em seu cabelo.

"Não, quero dizer, nós poderíamos ficar, pedir uma pizza ou algo assim." Mordi meu lábio com sua oferta. Pude sentir o gosto do sangue.

"Na verdade eu não estou com fome." Mordi o lábio inferior.

"Você não comeu o dia inteiro." Sua voz estremeceu, e meu coração acelerou ao perceber que ele havia me observado.

"Você tem me observado?" Rebati, encarando sua face. Dei dois passos para a direção contrária a do meu carro.

"Não," Seus pés se moveram em sincronia com os meus, indo a minha direção. "Estou muito preocupado com você." Minha mão cavou no bolso do meu jeans largo procurando minha chave. Eu não estava pronta para ter esta conversa. Não com ele.

"A preocupação não é necessária, de verdade." Cuspi de volta. Eu achei minha chave e fui em direção à porta do meu carro. "Vejo você amanhã de manhã." Abri meu carro e entrei. Minha chave virou na ignição e o motor roncou antes que eu ouvisse a outra porta batendo. Ele havia sentado no banco do carona.

"Que porra você está fazendo?" Perguntei incrédula. Inconscientemente puxei as mangas da minha camisa com meus dedos.

"Nós precisamos conversar." Ele disse com seus olhos verdes entediados fitando os meus.

"Como se a gente não conversasse," Eu expirei. Meus olhos já ardiam e eu sabia que as lágrimas rolariam se ele dissesse outra palavra. "Saia do meu carro, Rob."

"Nós não conversamos desde aquela noite." Eu inalei abruptamente, a dor no meu peito queimava minhas entranhas. "Desde que eu..."

"Basta." Eu gritava quando desabei. Meu corpo literalmente tombou e minha cabeça caiu sobre o painel do carro. Minhas mãos, agora punhos, batem contra o volante enquanto meus olhos correm lágrimas. Soluços naufragando em minhas costas, balançando-me violentamente enquanto chorava.

Rob havia agarrado meus braços com suas mãos. Puxou-me para trás enquanto me segurava. Dei-me por vencida e me afundei em seus braços. Seus ásperos e ansiosos dedos afagavam minha face enquanto eu descansava em seu colo.

"Shh, se acalme Kristen, você está me assustando." Sua voz se elevou com todo um novo nível de ansiedade e medo. "Eu estou com você, estou com você." Ele gentilmente me tranqüilizou correndo seus dedos na minha face.

"Desculpe-me," Eu engasguei no que eu agarrei a porta do motorista para sair. "Eu não queria fazer isso na sua frente, me desculpe." Eu violentamente limpei as lágrimas em minha face.

Eu sentei ereta no assento do motorista, mas ele estava mais perto de mim do que antes. Seus braços ainda me seguravam. O calor do seu corpo radiando diretamente para o meu coração frio. Seu abraço só fez a dor piorar. Eu não queria contar para ele. Eu não quis dizer que ele era a razão para eu ter deixado o Michael, que era ele o motivo de eu não comer e não dormir. Partiria seu coração. Eu não posso causar a ele mais dor do que ele já tem. Mais dor do que já lhe causo.

Eu encarei o espelho retrovisor e enxuguei minha face do novo, me recusando a olhar por cima do meu ombro. Eu sabia que ele estava olhando. Eu sabia que ele não iria desistir. Coloquei meu cinto de segurança antes de olhar em direção ao volante.

"Você vai deixar seu carro aqui?" Minha voz estava calma, um pouco acima de um sussurro. Eu agarrei a embreagem e engatei a primeira.

"Sim." Sua voz indicando para mim o que eu não queria ver nem ouvir. _Lágrimas. Soluços. Choro. _Não estava pronta para olhar sua face ainda. Então eu lentamente tirei meu pé do freio e conduzi.

Quando estávamos próximos ao hotel eu já tinha me recomposto. Eu era covarde demais para ver se ele tinha feito o mesmo. Silenciosamente atravessamos o estacionamento e o lobby, Rob a alguns passos atrás de mim. Rezei para não cruzar com ninguém do set, já que claramente ambos não estávamos em condição de falar. Entramos juntos no elevador, ouvindo a terrível musica clássica enquanto subíamos ao 10º andar. Meu andar. Ele me seguiu para fora do elevador, cruzando o hall até a frente da minha porta. Procurei no meu bolso de trás o cartão para abrir a porta. Uma vez que eu o encontrei, e o passei, acendeu uma luz verde. Eu entrei e mantive a porta aberta para que ele entrasse.

Na primeira hora não nos falamos. Nem se quer nos olhamos. Ele sentou em uma das camas de casal, enquanto eu sentava na outra. Eu sei, só o fato de estarmos um na companhia do outro aliviou um pouco nossas mentes. Mas a tensão entre nós subiu a cabeça e ele finalmente falou.

"Como eu posso melhorar?" Ele levantou lentamente, e caminhou para o outro lado do quarto.

"Não é sua culpa, Rob." Enrolei meus dedos nas mangas novamente.

"O que você precisa, Baby? Me diz o que você precisa e eu te dou." Ele parou e o silêncio inundou o quarto. O tênue som do aquecedor ecoava na minha mente.

"Eu não preciso de nada." Levantei lentamente, encarando-o pela primeira vez desde que saímos do set. Seu corpo virado para a sacada. "Eu estou bem."

"Bem? Bem!" Ele virou para mim, andando rápido até estar na minha frente. "Você não entende o quão ruim é, isto está me matando! Ver você deste jeito, se quebrando perto de mim. Você não entende? Eu não consigo comer se você não consegue, eu não consigo trabalhar se você não consegue, e," Ele correu os olhos pela minha face. "Eu não consigo respirar se você não consegue."

Eu me atirei em seus braços. Eu não poderia fazer outra coisa. Meu conforto era exatamente o que ele precisava; seu conforto era exatamente o que eu precisava, mas eu estava muito assustada para aceitar a nossa realidade. A realidade de que o que precisávamos estava ali o tempo todo.

"Faça isso passar, Rob, por favor, faça isso passar." Soluçava em seu ombro. Ele me levantou com facilidade em seus braços e eu coloquei minhas pernas em torno da sua fina cintura.

"Qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa." Beijou meu cabelo. "O que você quer? O que você precisa? Eu farei o melhor, Kris, eu prometo, eu farei o melhor" Ele me levou até a cama e me deitou. Seus lábios atacaram minha face e beijaram as lágrimas. Eu me inclinei com seu toque, colocando seu rosto entre as minhas mãos e beijando seus lábios.

"Eu o deixei por você." Respirei fundo. "Todos me disseram que não era uma boa ideia. Que você não era o melhor para mim, que Michael era o certo para mim. Eu deixei de acreditar nisto há muito tempo atrás. Eu disse a ele antes de vim para cá, Rob, eu disse que estava acabado. Ele não reagiu muito bem"

"Ele te machucou?" Os pelos em seu braço se eriçaram e um calafrio atravessou suas costas, passando por onde minha mão estava.

"Não, claro que não," Rebati. "Dê a ele algum credito Rob."

"Bem, você me diz que ele não reagiu muito bem, como isso soaria para você?!" Ele saiu de cima de mim e deitou ao meu lado na cama. Sua cabeça bateu contra o travesseiro.

"Soaria como chateado, idiota." Suspirei. Rob levantou seu punho e socou a cabeceira atrás de nós. "Olhe para nós, já estamos brigando."

"Quando nós não estamos brigando?!" Perguntou com os olhos semi-serrados.

"Exato." Eu rolei na cama para me levantar, mas fui impedida por duas mãos em torno da minha cintura.

"É o que nós fazemos _Amor_," Sua voz estava dramaticamente mais calma, mas a ansiedade ainda era presente. "Mas eu não posso fazer absolutamente nada sem você."

Canadá estava sendo muito diferente de Portland, em muitos aspectos. O tempo não era tão irregular, mas estava amargamente frio. A tensão sexual entre Rob e eu ainda existia, mas era mais evidente e desta vez era real. Tão real que me assustava. Minha mente vagou pelas três semanas passadas em que havíamos filmado. Seus pensamentos estavam em mim, e eu sabia, em cada cena que tivemos. A pior foi a cena da despedida. As emoções eram reais, e Chris disse que havia sido de longe a melhor cena. Não precisaríamos de outro _take_. Sentíamos isso.

"_Não sou bom para você, Bella."_

As palavras de Edward eram exatamente o que Rob estava sentindo. Eu senti as lágrimas rolando em minha face, enquanto as duras palavras me arruinavam; tanto à personagem quanto em mim.

"_Você... não... me quer?" _

"_Não."_

Mas agora, ele dizia que não queria nada comigo. Mas aqui estava ele, dias depois de terminarmos as filmagens. Dias depois ele já estava livre para voltar para casa, só iríamos para Itália em maio; todos estes dias ele só continuou aqui por que era onde eu estava. O melhor de tudo é que ele nunca me disse nada disto. Mas eu sentia, era tão profundo em mim que doía meus ossos. Ele estava aqui por que não conseguia me deixar. Ele estava aqui por que eu não poderia fazer isto se ele não estivesse.

"Baby?" Sua voz me trouxe de volta para o presente. Para o pequeno, frio e vazio quarto aonde Rob me esperava com um olhar perdido. "O que passa na sua cabeça?"

"Você." Era tão simples. "Eu preciso de você. É exatamente o que eu quero e preciso. É você. Sempre foi você, e a única coisa no mundo inteiro que pode me tirar deste meu torpor é você. Você, Rob. _Você_." Eu olhei em seus olhos e assisti sua boca formar um meio sorriso.

"Por que você não disse antes?" Sua mão retirava o cabelo que selvagemente cobria minha face colocando para trás da minha orelha.

"Eu pensei que você não me queria." E era verdade. A forma como ele me tratou na primeira vez que nos encontramos no Canada era fria, especialmente depois que Nikki lhe contou sobre Michael e eu. "Você esperava que eu me jogasse em seus braços e fingisse que não tínhamos nada a resolver?!"

"Claro que não," Seu tom era áspero. "Mas eu nunca havia te visto tão deprimida antes," Ele pausou, incerto em como continuar. "Apesar de a Nikki ter me dito como você se sentia-"

"Ela fez O QUÊ?" Eu me endireitei logo que as palavras saíram de sua boca. Minhas costas já não mais descansavam na cabeceira da cama, meus braços cruzaram-se contra meu peito.

"Eu perguntei a ela, e ela estava preocupada com você, assim como eu." Ele respondeu sentando-se também. "Desculpe-me, mas eu não sabia como chegar até você. Então eu pensei que Nikki talvez soubesse."

"O que ela te disse exatamente?" Questionei.

"Ela me disse que você o deixou por mim." Pura e simplesmente, para ele. Mas o suficiente para eu querer matar Nikki por contar a ele. "Mas o jeito que você me evitava me fez pensar o contrário."

"Bem, agora você sabe." Disse amargamente.

"Na noite anterior a minha partida para Londres, quando eu te disse como me sentia, você foi tão defensiva. Mas, me culpando-me por ficar muito no personagem, e não vendo a Kristen realmente, mas sim Bella e Edward, e todo este tempo você sentia o mesmo."

"Você ficou bem em Londres?" Perguntei de repente, interrompendo seus pensamentos.

"Você quer saber a verdade? Ou quer que eu lhe diga que estava bem?" Eu suspirei e contrai meus ombros. "Verdade seja dita, apesar de ser forçado a sair de casa por alguns amigos, eu mal saía do meu quarto. Eu pensei bastante, apesar de tudo. Sobre nós, na maioria das vezes, e o que eu diria para você quando voltasse." Seus pés bateram no chão ao ponto que ele tendia para a lateral da cama, a cabeça apoiada nas mãos. "Mas quando eu te vi beirando 40 quilos, seus olhos sem vida." Ele respirou profundamente, tentando se acalmar. "Então, tudo se foi pela janela."

"Lamento ter te deixado preocupado."

"Você é tudo para mim, você sabe." Disse ao deitar novamente. "Você quase me matou de susto, Kris." Eu não sabia mais o que fazer além de encostar-me nele e segurá-lo em meus braços, então eu o fiz.

"Eu sinto muito," Repetia para ele, esfregando minhas mãos ao longo de seus braços e peitos, minha cabeça descansava em seu pescoço.

"Você é tão forte, ver você tão frágil e impotente... é difícil compreender. Mas eu vou lidar com isso. Seja frágil por mim, Kristen. Deixe-me ser forte por nós dois. Deixe-me ser para você o que dirá que tudo vai ficar bem, deixe-me ser quem cuidará de você, deixe-me te proteger. Deixe que eu te ame. Você deve deixar." Seus braços se firmaram ao redor do meu corpo e um simples momento de puro contentamento era só o que eu precisava.

"O que você quiser," Murmurei enquanto meus olhos fechavam e eu mergulhava em um sono tranqüilo.

**FIM**

Diálogos retirados do livro (Lua Nova, Cap.3, Pág.65):

"_Não sou bom para você, Bella."_

(...)

"_Você... não... me quer?" _

"_Não."_


End file.
